valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Weasel (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Eggbreaker | Family = Rock (boyfriend) | Affiliations = Harbinger Foundation | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Weasel is a member of the Harbinger Foundation, and one of the Harbinger soldiers that Toyo Harada uses as his Eggbreakers. Her powers are unclear although she appears to have enhanced agility and speed. She is in a romantic relationship with Rock. History The Beginning On February 21st 1991, Weasel and Eel accompanied Rachel Hopson, a foundation recruiter, to pick up Pete Stanchek after he finished school to take him to a Harbinger complex in Pittsburgh. Two months later, Weasel, Rachel, and Eel saw as Joe Irons, Pete's best friend, accused him of doing whatever they said and of forcing Kris Hathaway to be his girlfriend. When Joe pulled Pete back, Weasel shoved him and left him in tears while Rachel got Pete in their car. On May 10th in a darken stretch of highway, Weasel and Eel ambushed Kris to prevent her from rescuing Pete while Rachel killed him after Toyo deemed him too dangerous to remain alive. After Pete’s power saved him from Rachel’s bullet, he rescued Kris and they ran away. Children of the Eighth Day On June 2nd 1991, in an empty stretch of road near the Washington airport in the district of Columbia, Weasel, Eel, and Lump assaulted Pete Stanchek and Kris Hathaway after Pete took down a WJJQ News helicopter that an agent from the Harbinger Foundation told to spot cars he claimed belonged to drug dealers. While Weasel knocked Pete off his feet and kept him pinned down, Eel warned Kris not to move or else she would electrocute her. After Pete swatted Weasel off him and blinded Lump, Eel released an electric bolt that ignited the gasoline from the car’s gas tank and set off an explosion, and while Pete moved himself and Kris into the air and escaped, the Eggbreakers suffered the blunt of the blast. The Root of All Evil In the early morning of June 9th 1991, Pete Stanchek and the Harbinger Renegades, a loose organization of renegades, invaded Eighth-Day Inc., a front office of the Harbinger Foundation. When the renegades came out of a secret elevator into a hidden bunker, Toyo Harada rendered Faith Herbert, Charlene Dupré, and John Torkelson unconscious and urged Pete to let them kill him since he endangered the world. At Toyo’s command, Foundation Troopers opened fire on Pete while Weasel, Rock, Sparrow, and Swallow came into the open and attacked him directly. Though the Eggbreakers assaulted Pete, he kept them back with his telekinesis while he used Charlene to disarm the troopers and water from a pool to wake up his friends. After John and Faith defeated the other Eggbreaker, Weasel distracted Pete long enough for Toyo to escape, but he swatted her away and knocked her out. Personality Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery File:Weasel Harbinger-v1-1 001.jpg File:Weasel Harbinger-v1-2 001.jpg Harbinger Vol 1-36 001.jpg Quotes References External links * Weasel at Comic Book Database Category:Eggbreakers Category:Harbinger Foundation Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Eggbreakers members